Carbon Copy
by PsychoticSushi
Summary: They say everyone has a twin somewhere.Is it possible that two people,without any relation,could look and act almost identical?Anya Cuttler doesn't think so. And she'll do anything she can to prove it.But can she find the time between random adventures?
1. Possibility

**This is my first shot at a Jack fanfic, so please forgive if you can tell I'm new to it. I've done other fics, but it's hard not to make a Jack fanfic not cliche.**

**But i promise mine won't be!**

**It'll get better with more chapters.**

**Oh, and by the way: sorry if this chapp focuses on things you don't care about, up to where Jack comes in, but I figured a little background would be nice instead of just throwing some random characters in there.**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm a little behind today," she muttered darkly as she kicked off and set down the street.

After about three streets there were signs of other human life, and she smirked at all the stares.

Wasn't every day people saw a girl in Colonial-wear skateboarding casually down the street while rocking out to her iPod.

But thanks to Anya Cuttler, a select few got that priviledge during her early Virginia commute.

* * *

"Two minutes late," Sharon Shippen announced when she whizzed past, making her roll her eyes. Honestly, was Anya the only re-enacter who had a _life _around here?

Robin, only her best friend in the world, barely glanced up as Anya came within centimeters of running her over.

"Clocked ya in. You're so very welcome." "Thank youuu, Robiiinnn," Anya replied sweetly in a sing-song voice.

Robin had been the one who had landed them jobs at Colonial Williamsburg, and also introduced her to the rich family she now practically served every Saturday till about ten at night. If she was lucky.

"So, anyone ogle you today?"

"Hmmm, I dunno, were they breathing? Everyone within a five-mile radius."

* * *

"You know, some people consider this job easy," Robin commented about six hours later. To which Anya snorted.

"Obviously, they don't factor in the _heat_, the _clothes_, the actual _work_, and the annoyingly _stupid_ questions! 'What were the Governor's political views on the rights of the farmers?' Are you kidding? Like I was _there _at the time.."

Robin chuckled. "You make a good point, Anya. While I love listening to your whining, I must point out: he is _so _checking you out," she commented, tilting her head in the direction of the famous red-headed senior across the street. "Scott? Ew."

"Dude, he's star quarterback. What do you mean _ew_?"

Anya shook her head. "One, I don't date fellow redheads. Especially if they're firetruck red. It's so obnoxious-looking. And two, I couldn't care less what sport or position he plays. Our team _sucks_. And C, ...I'm wearing a COLONIAL DRESS for cryin' out loud. All my cool-factor points have crashed into the negatives."

"Shoot, you're right. ...On the plus side, it gives you amazing curves!" Robin pointed out cheerfully.

Anya nodded. "You win, _as _usu- HEY, watch it!" She yelled as some dude practically knocked her to the ground.

Anya was about to let him have it, but the poor guy looked so confused and dissheveled that she blinked and sucked in a breath.

He blinked back. "...Bell-"

Whatever he was trying to say was drowned out by Robin's "Back off, creep!"

As she pulled her away, Anya sighed dully. "That wasn't very nice, y'know."

"Bite me. He might've been a major perv, or a stalker, or a-" Anya just laughed and shook her head.

She glanced back at where the stranger had been, but now he was lost in the crowd.

* * *

"Happy Halloween!" Victoria, the youngest daughter of the DeLaneys, shouted cheerfully as soon as Anya walked through the door, causing her to jump and nearly choke on her cookie. "Vicky, Halloween's _next _weekend," Anya managed to get out while choking on crumbs.

"Yeah, but I _still _scared you, "she giggled. She shrugged her tiny eight-year-old shoulders. "Besides. Mommy and daddy are having their Halloween party tonight, so it _feels _like Halloween!" She said cheerfully.

Oh, how could Anya forget? She was supposed to serve drinks at that stupid party. Till the sun came up, pretty much.

Victoria held up a sheet of notebook paper. "Mommy left you a list."

"Of course she..." Anya trailed off as she realized it was stapled.

She counted the pages quickly in horror. Eight pages of stuff to do?

"...Did," Anya finished miserably to herself.

They heard a car honk, and Victoria clapped happily. "Yay! I'm staying at Meredith's house tonight!" She told Anya happily, grabbing a pink, glittery bag with Ariel on it.

She then handed it to Anya, who sighed and lugged it out there with Victoria.

"It's pretty bad when even the eight-year-old knows you have to do stuff for her," Anya muttered to herself.

Victoria's brother was waiting in his car. He was always so patient with little kids. Plus, he was blond and had bright green eyes. Can you say _sighhh_?

He flashed a smile at Anya. He was pretty much the only one in the DeLaney family that didn't boss her around.

"Hey, Anya."

"Hey, Connor."

Victoria took the bag out of her hands and hugged her waist, which was all she could reach. "Bye Anya. Good luck with the list!" She said cheerfully before clambering into the back seat.

Anya waved to them as they drove off.

She was so going to get Connor's number by the end of the week, guaranteed.

* * *

Anya had been serving drinks in her barmaid costume for almost three hours. Almost everyone there, including the DeLaneys, were pretty wasted.

"Day N' Night," by Kid Cudi, was playing. She loved that song. Unfortunately, her mood was _really _ruining the song.

She was about to tell off yet another drunkie that had smacked her ass to get her attention when the door flew wide open.

Anya seemed to be the only one who noticed (or even remotely cared about) the arrival of the familiar stranger.

He looked determined, and the wind blew his hair even more askew than it already was.

She sucked in a breath. He might give Connor a run for his money, if you caught her drift.

Anya sighed. Whoever he was looking for was either really important or really screwed. She had gotten back to her rounds and served about five drinks when someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

* * *

She calmly reminded herself they were drunkies and was going to just chew the person out about it, but then she stifled a gasp of shock.

It was the stranger she had just seen. He was looking for _her_?

Anya quickly went over the past month, trying to figure out if she had done anything stupid or mischievous to draw his attention.

...She was drawing blanks. And now he seemed to be waiting for her to say something, which was stupid, since _he _grabbed _her _shoulder.

Then she remembered where she had seen him from, and pointed at him.

"HEY! You're that guy that nearly ran me down this morning! ...How did you find me?"

He furrowed his brows. "...That's all you have to say, Bell?"

* * *

Anya felt a slight twinge of disappointment. She _wasn't _who he was looking for after all.

"Sorry, I'm not this Bell chick. Good luck finding her."

He laughed. "Ha, that's funny. ...Wait, you're serious?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But...But that's not possible! You look almost exactly the same! Same brown eyes, same auburn locks..."

"...Well, actually, my hair's not _really _this curly, but I figured it'd go well with the costume if I made it all wavy," she explained with a nervous laugh.

"Okay, so your hair's changed since then. You even act almost _exactly _the same!"

Anya put her free hand on her hip. "Well, _almost _don't cut it, unless you're talking horse shoes and hand grenades."

He threw up a hand with a laugh. "See? That sounds like something she would say! And she'd say it just like that, with her hand on her hip and everything!"

Anya sighed. "Look, I don't have time for this. Good luck, dude."

He grabbed her shoulder again as she turned. "Wait, I-"

There was a crash upstairs, and they exchanged a look. "If you excuse me," she said simply before dashing up the stairs.

* * *

There was a silhouetted figure in Victoria's room, searching for something.

"Hey. You. I just cleaned this room. Get downstairs," she said dully, figuring it was a drunkie.

"Where is he?" they hissed.

Anya shrugged. "My guess is your friend went to puke his guts out in the bathroom downstairs. Have fun with _that _one night stand. Get downstairs and look for him. Shoo now."

The figure turned fully towards her, and Anya felt a red flag go up. They were pretty sober to run in such a straight line, heading right for her.

Anya grabbed a random hair brush and waved it at them ominously, letting out a karate yell. They just kept running, and Anya dove to the right with a yelp.

She felt a little light-headed after watching them go _right through _the wall with a screech.

The guy strolled in, whistling, then noticed her. His brows shot up. "...Are you alright, lass? You look like you just saw a ghost."

She slowly stood up. "...I might have..." She then sighed. "Look, I'm _not _whoever you're looking for, so feel free to leave me alone now."

It was wrong for her to feel these emotions. To want to go wherever he went. It wasn't...logical. She blamed it on the Halloween cookie.

He sighed dramatically before slowly walking towards the door.

"Okay...here I go...down the stairs..._never _to return...and to find a place to stay in this strange place of which I have _no _friends to help me out..." he said, his voice breaking as he sniffled dramatically.

Anya rolled her eyes. "...Okay, you know what, FINE!"

He brightened and turned around. "Much appreciated, lass. Shall we go then?"


	2. Anything's Possible Except Jack Sparrow

**Well, I'm back!**

**Hope this one's a bit better.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After practically dragging him outside in annoyance, Anya groaned. Great, it was pouring.

"What's the problem, lass? Lost?"

"NO." Then she smirked. "I'm not old enough to drive yet, so-"

"Wait, _drive_?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Y'know, drive? As in, with a car? Those big metal things rolling around on the roads?"

He nodded slowly. "Aye. Those," he said uncertainly.

Anya just shook her head. "Right, whatever. _Anyway_, I skateboard."

"..._Skateboard_?"

Anya was about to explain, but glared at him instead. _This jerk's mocking me?!_

"Just c'mon. The rain's making me moody." She went around the massive house and grabbed her trusty green-and-black mode of transportation.

He eyed it, then laughed. "What exactly does _that _flimsy thing do?" Anya smirked. "This is how I get around. And this flimsy thing is how we're getting to my house."

_Oh, this is gonna be good._

* * *

The ride home was hilarious. You'd think the guy had never been on anything but his own two feet before, the way he clung to her for dear life like that.

When they finally hopped off, he nodded his approval. "Your.._skateboard _got us here in less than ten minutes!"

Anya shrugged as she dug in her pot of dirt on the porch for the keys. "That's because we were only a couple blocks away. We could've _walked _here, but watching you spazz out was a lot more fun."

He waved her off. "I didn't _spazz out_. Methinks you just like my hands on your waist, which is completely understandable, luv," he said with a grin.

Anya swung the door open with more force than necessary. "_Methinks _you're mistaken. Me-ALSO-thinks if you call me 'lass' or 'luv' one more time, I just might tape your mouth shut and hang you by your shirt on the nearest flagpole."

She headed for the back door and let in her dog. He dashed in, practically glaring at his owner. "Sorry, Leopold. It wasn't raining when I let you out."

The stranger, still grinning, shut the door and scratched the dog's ears. "A _hostile _lass, eh? I like it."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Wow, I'm so glad. I modeled my sparkling personality _just for you_."

"Why did you name him Leopold, lass?"

_This Lass thing is obviously never going away.._

"Robin's idea. And you can call me Anya," she added in annoyance. "Anya. Hmm. Are you Russian?"

"NO."

She raised an eyebrow as he inspected her blender, jumping with a yell when it started whirring. "Yeah. Blenders do that. They, uh, blend things? Y'know, I still don't know who you are."

He turned to face her, flashing a smile as if he hadn't spazzed over a common kitchen appliance. "Me? Why_ I_ am Captain Jack Sparrow, lass."

* * *

Anya stared at him for a few seconds. Then she promptly laughed her ass off. "Bwahahahahahahahaaa!! Jack...Sparrow?! That's good, that's reeaalll good! Hahaha...ha..ha..ehhh," she trailed off.

"Oh. You think you're _serious_?!"

"I think I'd know who I was, lass. And it's Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain."

Anya pointed at him. "But...you _can't _be!!"

"Why not?" He asked with honest confusion.

"Because! He's NOT real, you AREN'T a pirate, and you aren't even OLD ENOUGH to be Johnny Depp!!" She stuttered, obviously flustered.

Anya almost believed him. Damn him for making her want to.

"Jack" raised an eyebrow. "Who in the name of Davy Jones is _Johnny Depp_??"

"Huh?! Do you live under a damn _rock_?! Explain everything. NOW."

"..._Everything_?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**ALMOST ****AN HOUR LATER...**_

Anya sat motionless and wide-eyed on the floor. "...So..lemme get this straight. You met Hernan Cortes?"

"Aye. Nasty bloke, too. Smells ghastly."

"And you're from the eighteenth century Caribbean."

"1785 England, if you want to get technical. Us runaways get around, you know."

"Ignoring that. And all those adventures _really _happened?"

"I swear on me life."

"And you just _woke up _in _Virginia _on Halloween of _2009_?"

"Aye! And I was wandering around in a daze when I ran into _you_, whom I _thought _was my friend Arabella, and followed you the rest of the day," he finished.

"....Ah. I see. THAT'S not hard to believe at all.." Jack sighed. "You don't believe me? Still?"

"No no, I buy it. It all makes sense. In a sad, demented kind of way. It's just...nevermind. I'll be back."

After changing into Pjs, she went back downstairs. He was staring at the tv screen in wondeer. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

_Well, at least my house is less empty...Poor guy. He's probably more confused than I am, which is most definitely saying something._

Anya quietly crept back to her room.

* * *

She woke up slowly. Her alarm clock beeped loudly from her nightstand three minutes later.

She promptly yanked the plug from the outlet and threw it against the nearest wall.

Much better. Anya sighed in contentment before rolling over...and shouting before jumping up into a fighting stance on her bed.

"Relax, lass! Bonkers," Jack muttered.

Anya slowly sat down cross-legged on her bed. "_I'm _bonkers?! _You're _the one who was watching me sleep."

"Was _not_! ...I'm hungry."

Anya blinked. "_And_? You've got arms and legs. Fix somethin' yourself!"

She then sighed and got up anyway. "I'm only doing this because _I'm _hungry," she added as if that made a huge difference.

"Suurree." She heard him laugh to himself. "Just like Bell."

"I am NOT Arabella! God!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**TEN ****MINUTES LATER...**_

Jack made a face at the food. Anya glared at him. "_What_."

He poked it. "What is _this _supposed to be, lass?"

Anya growled. _If I hear lass one more time..!!_ "A Pop-Tart. You eat it! Like so..." She took a bite out of hers.

He hesitantly did the same. Anya glanced at the clock and sighed miserably. Thirty minutes to take a shower, take care of Leopold, and lecture Jack on the importance of staying indoors away from any sign of human life.

After a few seconds, he nodded. "...Fruity." Anya tried very hard not to laugh. "Okay, yes, fantastic. You eat that, and I'll be back. DO NOT use the upstairs bathroom, use the one down the hall. Got it?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Anya dashed up the stairs, taking off random bits of clothing on the way.

* * *

When she first got in the shower, her thoughts went a little like this: _Oh crap, I'll never get to school on time! Arrghh, I should've finished that stupid Pop-Tart.._

And so on. But within the first three minutes her thoughts dissolved into content sighs as the hot water washed away any and all traces of the drunkies from that stupid party the night before.

So, needless to say, when she heard the door swing open, she was totally caught off-guard. Anya let out a yell and fell flat on her ass. "Get out!!"

"What the-WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Anya saw his hand grab the shower curtain and she smacked it away. "You found me, you found me!! _Don't _touch that curtain, you _perv_!!!"

"Perv?" He wondered out loud. _Oh yeah. 1785. Whoops._

Anya sighed, made sure the curtain was covering her body, and poked her head out.

Jack's eyebrows immediately shot up. "Why're you so _wet_, lass?"

"This is SOOOO not a 'lass' moment! I'm taking a freaking _shower_! It's like a bath but more convenient and with hotter water," she explained angrily.

He turned a little red. "...Oh."

* * *

She sighed impatiently in response. "Do you have a problem, Jack? Well, besides your obvious ones."

"Oh, right. There's an extremely irritating beeping noise, and it sounds quite urgent."

"It's probably just- wait, what?? Sounds _urgent_?"

"Aye."

"Um...okaayy. Hold on a tick, just PLEASE GET OUT."

As soon as he shut the door, she turned the water off with a sigh.

Such a great shower, too...Well, most of it, anyways..


End file.
